The 'F'ucket List
by when the night grows old
Summary: "So, let's see this list of yours..." The concept of a bucket list...with a slight twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I figure that this is a self-explanatory thing, you know? The title was inspired by my best friend's wit. Rather than a list of things you want to do before you die, it's a list of places you'd like to have sex before you die. This is a multichap of nothing but smut. (tho—if you know me well—you know there'll be some romance thrown in here and there!)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fucket List: Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"But why not?"

"Because you'll think it's stupid and gross and you'll never be able to look at me the same way!" Kurt huffed. Since he'd accidentally began to talk about his list, it's all Blaine wanted to talk about, even though Kurt tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. And it wasn't just any list, oh no. It was _the list_. The list that Kurt himself couldn't even believe he'd written. Every time he opened the cheap paper cover of the little spiral notepad to scribble down a new location he felt a little piece of him shrivel up in embarrassment.

"C'mon, Kurt. You know you can tell me anything. This relationship is only going to work if we're both honest with each other." Blaine spoke wisely. Kurt had the overwhelming need to swat at Blaine's head, not because what he said was wrong, but because he was absolutely right. But still, being the stubborn boy he always was, Kurt tried to find a way to justify himself.

"Just because we're together doesn't mean I can't have my own private things, does it? I mean, there's gotta be some sort of boundary here or something!" Kurt waved his arms emphatically while lying through his teeth, and Blaine very well knew. They had _always _been open and honest with each other, the transition from friends to boyfriends was easier because of it. There were no "private things" between them, they were open books to each other. Reason one why Blaine could see right through Kurt's quickly formed excuses.

Kurt sighed, fidgeting uncontrollably under Blaine's blatant stare of disbelief before folding like a cheap card table. "It's just...it's stupid and unimportant and it's...I'm just embarrassed, okay?" The truth came out. Kurt had insecurities sometimes, Kurt was an actual human being. It was a secret that Kurt like to pretend Blaine didn't know.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms as they lounged as one tangled mess of limbs on the plush sofa. "You don't have to be embarrassed, love. I thought we'd been over this? You _have_ nothing to be embarrassed about. Ever." Blaine gently stroked through Kurt's hair before pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"I guess getting naked didn't help," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Blaine scrunched his eyebrows. Kurt heaved a sigh before twisting in Blaine's arms, now lying face to face with him comfortably.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but, I thought having sex would make all the nerves go away," Kurt paused. "I mean, that's not why I gave you my virginity, not like that at all it's just..."

"Just what?" Blaine's tone remained cool and calm, curious if anything. Another thing Kurt loved about Blaine, he wasn't quick to jump to conclusions—much like Kurt was—and for that Kurt was thankful.

"I figured that once I'd been at my most vulnerable I'd stop getting so nervous trying to talk about certain subjects with you. Yet every time we start talking about anything sexual or personal or secretive I still feel like I need to run and hide. I just wish I didn't get like that all the time. I mean, look at you! You never get nervous when we talk about stuff. You're always so honest and you are so eloquent when you speak and I—"

"Biting." Blaine interjected.

"Wha—?"

"I like biting. When you run your teeth on my neck it gives me _chills_, Kurt. I _love_ biting, especially your bites. No, _only _your bites_._ I-I want, no, uhm, I think you should—should bite me more. I really, _really_ do." Blaine's face was getting a little flushed and Kurt could feel the heat burning in his cheeks.

There was a small pause as Kurt tried to regain the ability to speak. Not only had Blaine's admission taken him by surprise, he was also in a bit of shock. He'd never know that his little nibbles and teeth scrapes had such an effect on his boyfriend. With as much as they talked and we're truthful with each other, you'd think he'd know this by now.

"How's that for eloquent?" Blaine joked lightly, pressing a soft peck to Kurt's cheek, just right of his still slightly gaping mouth. "I've never told you that before, so there. Now you know." Blaine rubbed small circles into the small of Kurt's back as Blaine's blush continued to color his neck and cheekbones.

"Is there—is there anything...else? I mean, that you—you, uhm..." Kurt stuttered miserably hoping Blaine would understand.

"There's a few things, actually." Of course Blaine would understand. Blaine always understood.

"L-like what?" Kurt was anxious for the answer, unconsciously curling his toes in anticipation.

"I know we've never tried it before, but I really want to try teasing. I mean, I hear the build-up is fantastic," Blaine paused. Kurt realized that all their sexual interactions were very to the point, not rushed, but there was never much build-up. They kept it simple, after all, they figured they had all the time in the world to take things slow. Being a teenager with parents due home any minute was _not_ one of those times. "And, I don't know, food play has come to mind a few times." Kurt thought back to the time a trail of strawberry juice trailed down his chin to his lower jaw and how eager Blaine had been to lick him clean. How did he not notice these things before?

"And remember that one time you accidentally slapped my ass during a dance number?" Kurt nodded, remembering the dance rehearsal vaguely, the memory playing itself more clearly now. "And remember how I gasped, and then you apologized a bunch of times because you thought it hurt me?" Kurt nodded slowly, recounting the number of times he apologized profusely. "Well, it wasn't out of pain or whatever, it was just..._hot. _I kinda really like the idea of you_...spanking _me, or uh—"

Before Blaine had a chance to feel embarrassed, Kurt's mouth was sealed over his in a quick, heated kiss. His tongue traced the inside of Blaine's mouth expertly. And with great muscle memory, he hit every spot that made Blaine shudder in unrestrained bliss. Just as Blaine was starting to really get into it, fighting back with just as much fervor, Kurt pulled away abruptly.

"I call it my fucket list," Kurt blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Blaine was wondering if he'd heard wrong. _Fucket_ list? It was a rare occasion that Kurt ever swore, and only now did Blaine realize how much of a turn on it really was.

"Y-yeah. Like a—like a bucket list but instead, different places that you want to...you know..." Kurt attempted to trail off, but Blaine would have none of it. He wanted to hear Kurt say the word. Blaine raised both eyebrows curiously, hoping Kurt would take the hint. "Fuck." Kurt said the word shortly and it was more than enough to send hot spikes of blood straight to Blaine's cock.

"That's..."

"I know, it's really stupid and borderline creepy, I know. But I just thought—"

"...That's really a good idea, actually. I mean...I've never called it that, or written them down or anything, but I guess I've sort of got my own fucket list written in my head or whatever." Blaine shrugged. "That's what you were so mortified of?" Kurt felt a light blush creep to his cheeks before nodding gently. Blaine shook his head, laughing lightly before pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead, effectively flattening the creases there. "You're too cute, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt buried his face farther into Blaine's chest, attempting to hide his bashful blush. Kurt spoke, but it was muffled and unclear due to the whereabouts of his head.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked.

Kurt lifted his head a little bit, allowing his eyes to meet Blaine's. "Do you really think it's a good idea?" Kurt spoke more clearly.

Blaine nodded an affirmative. "I really do. Can you tell me some of yours and I'll tell you some of mine?" Blaine asked eagerly. Kurt lifted his face higher, a small smile gracing his lips. It was odd, being this comfortable talking about something Kurt had mentally deemed too personal to discuss, even with Blaine. But of course, Blaine had rewritten some of Kurt's misconceptions in the past, this was no exception.

"I suppose," Kurt began. Blaine raised his eyebrows in question. "One for one?" Kurt asked shyly. Blaine only smiled and nodded, gesturing to Kurt to go first.

"Okay, uhm, well, mine are all really lame and—"

"No judgment, I promise." Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt, nuzzling his nose up against Kurt's hairline.

"A-alright. Uh, the bed of a truck. Under the stars." Kurt blushed furiously. Blaine allowed himself to mull over it for a minute. The amorous, serene calm of being out in a field somewhere, nothing but the sound of chirping crickets, sliding limbs and their breathing, the feeling of the cool night air blowing around them, cooling their sweat slicked skin how Kurt's milky white skin would look silhouetted against the pale moonlight...

As Blaine got lost in his thoughts and his silence prolonged, Kurt found his eyes shifting nervously.

"That sounds..._amazing_." Blaine murmured, snapping out of his reverie. Kurt's shoulders lost the tension and he released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Your turn," Kurt prompted softly.

"Hmm, what about...a treehouse?" Kurt pondered the idea of him and Blaine up in a treehouse somewhere, possibly in a _rickety_ old treehouse. Blankets would envelope them entirely, they'd be pressed for space—but not really complaining about it, they wouldn't want to stay far from each other, anyway—and as they rocked together as one, the sounds of the creaking but stable flooring would be heard.

Kurt sighed contentedly. "I think I'd like that," Blaine smiled softly as Kurt tried to pluck a new idea. "A tent. But not on like...an air mattress or anything, on the ground. With blankets there of course, just very old school."

Blaine laughed but nodded. Kurt never ceased to take him by surprise. Blaine thought for a second before suggesting one of his more peculiar fantasies. "In the grass. Just on the grass. There'd be grass stains and everything. I know it sounds...kinda gross and I get if you don't—"

"That sounds incredibly hot." Kurt let the words leave his lips in barely a whisper. For a moment, all was still, their breathing falling into pace as they looked at each other with matching expressions of lust and genuine surprise. As this happened, their eyes locked and they quickly became overcome with the absolute need to be kissing one another.

Their lips were sealed in a heated kiss, all tongues and teeth and no real technique to it. Blaine practically pulled every ounce of oxygen out of Kurt's lungs, their tongues fighting for dominance and tangling in a messy fashion until Kurt pulled back gasping for air.

"Countertops, on—on some countertops." Kurt barely said the words, still out of breath, before diving back in for more lust filled kisses.

Just as Kurt was about to take Blaine's lower lip between his teeth to give Blaine a taste of his new found kink, Blaine yanked his face away, mouth agape and panting.

"S-shower. In the shower." Their lips were sealed almost before the sentence had even left his lips. As Kurt's hands wandered lower and lower on Blaine's torso, and Blaine's hands wandered lower and lower on Kurt's back, both boys began to rut against each other in a hasty fashion.

Pulling apart quickly for air, Kurt found himself moaning low in his throat, sending a pleasant wave of vibrations throughout his whole body.

"I-in a kitchen chai—_Ah_!_"_ His sentence was interrupted with a shrill screech as Blaine slipped his warm hand into the back of Kurt's jeans, his calloused hand coming in contact with Kurt's smooth ass cheek, squeezing and massage the pliable flesh.

"Window. Ag-agai-against a window." Blaine breathed the words out as he rocked his hips up, up, up. Kurt felt his head nearly spin at the thought of that particular location, pleasant imagery filling his mind.

Blaine used his grip on Kurt's ass and Kurt's small loss of brain function to his advantage. He began to push the taller boy down on top of him as Blaine rocked up harder and faster, begging that the layers of material separating their stiffened cocks would just disappear. Kurt began to pant and scrape his teeth roughly down the large tendon in Blaine's neck, eliciting a high pitched groan from Blaine's lips, a sound that Kurt wanted more of. Kurt wanted to swallow that sound up, and in order to do so, found himself rushing back to Blaine's lips, diving in in a messy and sloppy kiss, ripping the delicious sounds from deep down in Blaine's throat.

"In fro-o-ont of a fire—_fuck!—_place." Kurt groaned. The words almost didn't make it out in a proper sentence. Blaine's mind was washed over with images of how easily Kurt's skin would adapt to the coloring of the fire, how gorgeous and glowing his boyfriend would look in the light of a burning flame...

Kurt then rolled his hips down fully, rotating his hips swiftly and heavily making Blaine nearly choke on his own sounds. Kurt could feel Blaine's fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his ass harder and harder as they continued to rock in a steady, but speeding rhythm. There would definitely be scratches and bruises there, but Kurt didn't care. It felt _too fucking good_ to be true.

Making his way down Blaine's body, Kurt found himself settling into a comfortable crook in Blaine's neck where a small droplet of sweat clung. Before the droplet had the chance to slip into the dip of Blaine's collarbone, Kurt had swiped his tongue across it, tasting the salty tang that was just so _Blaine, _and Kurt began to suck a large purple bruise right in that spot. Kurt sucked relentlessly, scraping his teeth, nibbling small teeth marks into the skin. If the sounds falling from Blaine's lips were any indication of Kurt's skill and thoroughness, he was definitely doing well.

As their hips rocked more frantically and more out of rhythm, Blaine found himself grunting and whining almost at a constant rate, the familiar burn low in his gut. This action was almost foreign and forgotten to Blaine; frotting against each other like this until they came blissfully. He and Kurt had become so accustom to being naked, or at least partially, during sex. It had been so long since they'd done this. Blaine remembers doing this in the back of his car a few times after a date, or during a movie because they got so bored and coincidentally horny that they decided to ditch the movie in favor of making out. It was always an act they'd done when they didn't have enough time to get fully naked, or have complete penetrative sex. But now, well, Blaine was considering making this a full blown act of sex, its own special event, especially if it was going to be this sensitizing.

As Kurt's expert mouth slid its way over to Blaine's ear after vacuuming a dark purple mark onto Blaine's collarbone, Blaine felt a distinct shiver run down his spine as Kurt's teeth sharply pulled at his earlobe and Kurt sucked onto the small flap of skin relentlessly. With that simple action Kurt drew a long breathy moan from Blaine's lips, one that made Kurt grunt simply at the hot and heavy sound leaving his boyfriends lips. With his mouth still sucking away at Blaine's ear, it almost muffled Kurt's tiny gasps and throaty moans, almost.

Blaine wasn't sure when he'd started to, but he only now realized that both his hands were clutching at Kurt's bare ass, forcing his clothed erection down on his own. Blaine's hips were lifting off the couch, begging for more friction, thrusting with more conviction than ever before. With Kurt's legs pinned on either side of him, Kurt rutting down against Blaine as hard and as fast as he can, combined with Blaine forcing his hips up off the couch to rub harder and harder against him, top that off with Blaine's rough hands kneading red marks and bruises into Kurt's ass, it was safe to say that they wouldn't, _couldn't_, last much longer.

Kurt's shaky breathing turned into shaky groans as he bounced on top of Blaine's quickly thrusting hips. Blaine's hands squeezed Kurt's ass cheeks tightly, digging his fingernails in and scraping hard and forcefully. With his forefinger, Blaine gently dipped his finger into the crack of Kurt's ass, almost tickling against the sensitive area, before he allowed his fingertip to press against Kurt's hole, allowing himself to feel the heat emanating from the tight ring of muscles.

"_Blaaaaine!_" With one loud shout of his boyfriends name, Kurt was coming in his jeans harder than he thought he'd ever come in his life.

Kurt continued to roll his hips, slowing his motions a bit, feeling the warm wet fill and spread in his jeans as he finished riding out his orgasm. In a matter of seconds from the time the ecstasy came, it went just as quickly and Kurt felt his cock softening and becoming sensitive. And as Kurt tumbled down from his highest of highs, Blaine continued to rock against him, eyes shut tight, sweat seeping through his pores. Kurt winced as Blaine continued to thrust, his cock aching at even the _thought_ of getting hard again so soon. But the way Blaine's face contorted into a painful but beautiful expression made Kurt almost want to try. To Kurt's relief, it took only a few more thrusts from Blaine until _finally, _with an obscenely loud shout, he came.

Blaine's hips slowed considerably until they came to a complete stop altogether. All that could be heard was the sounds of their heavy breathing echoing in Blaine's blessedly empty house.

"Th-that was..."

"Fucking glorious." Kurt completed his sentence for him, his breathing still a little shaky. Blaine felt his cock twitch painfully as the swear left Kurt's perfectly kiss swollen lips.

"Yeah...yeah." Blaine swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes squeezed shut in fear of seeing the bright lights surrounding him. It always took him a minute to find his brain in his blissful post-orgasm haze which sometimes had symptoms similar to a hangover.

"I feel gross." Kurt declared, idly stroking Blaine's curly locks. Kurt knew Blaine was always a little fuzzy after an orgasm. And if Blaine's orgasm was anywhere as fantastic as Kurt's, Kurt could imagine Blaine was in a really wonky world right now.

Blaine felt his lips quirk up into a smile, nodding gently as to not give himself a headache. Blaine's eyes then flicked open to focus on Kurt's face. Kurt was biting his lip, staring down at Blaine's clavicle. With scrunched eyebrows, Blaine tried his best to get a look at himself, only to see the faint coloring of a large purple marking practically tattooed onto his skin.

"Oh _wow_." Blaine whispered, eyes wide. Only know could Blaine feel the irregular soft thumping of a pulse directly beneath the bruised skin. With a concerned stare, Kurt flicked his eyes to Blaine's. "Good wow," Blaine explained. Kurt allowed a smile to fall across his lips.

Kurt's expression then turned serious again. "So, are we really going to do this? Go through my fucket list, I mean." Kurt asked tentatively.

Blaine didn't even have to think about it, leaning up to latch his lips to Kurt's in a chaste, but warm kiss. "Yes, we really are. I mean, _god_ Kurt." Blaine was still in a little bit of a hazy place as butterflies easily quelled the fire in his gut.

Kurt nodded with a small smirk on his lips. "Alright. But hey, maybe we can try some of those...those things you like so much. Those, er..."

"Kinks?" Blaine supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, yes. Those. Maybe we could give them a shot." Kurt sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm willing if you're willing." Blaine shrugged lightly with a smile on his lips.

"As am I." Kurt smiled back.

"So, let's see this list of yours..."

**A/N: how'd you like ittttt? :D I know, it's still a little rough in places and whatnot, but I'm thinking this is good practice for smut writing. I mean, you need to write to succeed or...something O.O**

**anyways, I have a problem. I have this lovely girl who wants to beta for me, but I'm too impatient for beta's! When I finish a story I want to upload it RIGHT AWAY. So until I can figure out a way for this to work WHILE STILL HAVING SOMEONE ELSE TO EDIT FOR ME (another set of eyes, you could say) I'll just keep doing what I do.**

**Next chapter up sometime next week! (I hope!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: the response I got to my last chapter was just..._wow_! You guys are amazing! And keep the reviews coming! I love reading them and responding to each and every one :D**

**sorry for my inability to update sooner. I'll admit I've been lazily writing little bits of this story throughout break, but never sitting down to actually finish this piece. I'm sorry I'm such a shitty updater D:**

**but on the sort of plus side (based on your opinion), this chapter is excruciatingly long—i apologize in advance, and say you're welcome!-but I can't promise any other chapters to be this length, tho that might end up being the case. Spaced out updates with lengthy chapters, hmmm...anyways...**

**enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fucket List: Chapter 1 – Fireplace<br>**_

* * *

><p>It had been exactly one hour since he'd received a rather cryptic text from Blaine.<p>

**[BLAINE]: **_Date night! My house, in an hour? Dress casually._

And here Kurt was, one hour later, pulling up to Blaine's extravagant house and switching the car into park before practically flying out the driver's side door with his messenger bag flopped over his shoulder. Usually date nights needed more prep than this, a little more planning on Kurt or Blaine's part. Spontaneous wasn't a word that Kurt would often associate with Blaine, but tonight was an exception, and Kurt didn't consider reading too far into it.

As Kurt approached the large, oak doors, his eyes were drawn to a single-folded white piece of paper with his name printed large and clearly in Blaine's loopy script. Kurt curiously plucked the note from its taped place on the door before opening it to read:

_Don't knock, just follow the petals._

_ Love, Blaine_ _xoxo_

Kurt raised both his eyebrows before shaking his head in slight confusion. _What peta—_

Before Kurt could let the sentence finish in his mind, his eyes dropped to the porch where a few red rose petals were scattered. Kurt's breath nearly caught in his throat. Kurt had a feeling that whatever Blaine had planned would make its way onto his list of the most romantic and grand gesture Blaine had ever done, which was saying something. The last grand gesture that Kurt could remember clearly was probably being serenaded in the middle of a fancy restaurant outside of the city, his birthday surprise, topped off nicely with a white gold chain with the phrase 'my missing puzzle piece' engraved on the tiny locket. The locket that, inside, held a tiny picture of Kurt and Blaine holding each other close at one of the parties the glee club had thrown that summer.

Only this time, it wasn't a special occasion.

This grand gesture of romance was completely and utterly a surprise to Kurt. If Kurt didn't trust Blaine with his life, he probably would've found something suspicious about everything.

Turning the golden knob without further hesitation or speculation, Kurt stepped inside the warm atmosphere of the Anderson home. He silently slipped off his shoes before directing his gaze to the floor and walking gracefully along the path laid out before him, trusting that the petals would get him to wherever Blaine was.

He'd first guessed that the petals would take him to Blaine's room, a good guess at first. But as his eyes and body carefully followed the petals, avoiding any furniture or antiques that he might bump into and shatter, Kurt was steadily becoming more confused. He was in an unfamiliar hallway that Blaine had never taken him down before, not even on their grand tour when he'd first visited.

When the petals finally stopped, right in front of a familiar oak door with an unfamiliar room beyond it, Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat that he hadn't realized had formed there. _Where am I?_

Kurt could safely say he knew Blaine's house fairly well, he knew all the best hiding spots (it wasn't often, but on the rare occasion when Kurt needed a quick hiding spot to hide out from parent's unexpected early arrival home, he knew all the best places) But this one room, this _one_ room, was one that Kurt was positive he'd never been in before.

Taped to the door was another neatly folded envelope, the writing loopy and proper.

_I hope you're cold—or at the very least, chilly._

_ Love, Blaine xoxo_

Kurt felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine, but he wasn't sure if it was because of his cool body temperature or anticipation. Stuffing the note into his pocket alongside the other one, Kurt carefully opened the mysterious door.

When he opened the door, he expected Blaine to be sitting down with dinner or maybe some snacks laid out with a movie ready to watch, maybe even Blaine sitting with an instrument, strumming or plucking notes out of it. He didn't expect what was _actually _before him.

Closing the door softly, Kurt allowed himself to soak in his surroundings.

The room was dimly lit, candles on every hard surface, glowing like small little orbs. There was a plush, red chaise with a dark cherry wood side table at the foot. The room was carpeted, much to Kurt's surprise, in a neutral beige. In the center of the room, taking up more than a third of the floors space, was a thick, rich colored rug, quite obviously imported. There was an overly large crystal vase practically overflowing with red roses all neatly cut and arranged—most definitely arranged by a professional florist—set off on the tiny side table. The ceiling was high and the room was fragrant with Blaine's cologne and the smell of fresh flowers. But what really held Kurt's attention was the bright orange glow that filled the room, the crackling and popping sounds, the dull but growing heat, all produced by an old-fashioned, grand brick fireplace.

Kurt was so entranced by the elegant beauty of the classic fireplace that he almost didn't notice Blaine, sprawled out on the area rug near the fireplace, a red fleece blanket wrapped around his body and a quilted duvet beneath him. As Kurt's eyes finally came to rest on the beautiful boy that Kurt could call his boyfriend, Blaine's lips quirked into a shy grin.

"Do I ever tell you how much I love your surprised face?" Blaine spoke softly, almost a whisper, prompting Kurt to move closer.

Kurt let out a small giggle as he bowed his head, shaking it. Blaine was beyond incredible for doing this, and Kurt couldn't help the cherry blush that slowly began to creep its way up and around Kurt's neck and face. He prayed the glow of the fire and the candles would conceal his blushing features.

"What's the occasion?" Kurt asked softly, brushing his fingers against the soft suede chaise.

"None, just an ordinary day." Blaine replied with a gentle smile. Kurt stepped closer, loosening his scarf and beginning to unbutton his coat with practiced ease.

"Must be a pretty extra-ordinary day," Kurt draped his outer clothes onto the chaise, seating himself beside them. "No seriously, what's all this for?"

"Nothing, really! I just...remember your list?" Blaine chewed his bottom lip almost nervously allowing Kurt to nod in reply, another wave of blush finding a home on his cheeks. "Well I just...you mentioned a fireplace and I—well, I have a fireplace." Blaine quirked his lips nervously, blushing in the slightest.

As Blaine said the words, the memory clicked into Kurt's mind. _Of course_ Blaine had remembered this one. Nonetheless, the secret fireplace card was played very nicely.

"Unless you don't want to, in which case I feel kind of ridiculous but—"

"I love it," Kurt interjected. "It's perfect. I—it's, this is _really _romantic. You, I mean you just, you..." Kurt sighed, barely stopping the overflow of babbling and emotions as Blaine's face relaxed and his arms fished their way out from under the blanket.

"Come here," Blaine's embrace looked cozy and inviting and who was Kurt to refuse an out from his senseless babbling?

Moving across the room and into Blaine's arms was smooth and natural. In Kurt's honest opinion, being enveloped in Blaine's warm arms was better than anything else that you could even consider comparable.

Kurt snuggled in closer, nudging his nose into the dip of Blaine's collarbone. He inhaled the scent slowly and gently, the salty skin mixed with the smell of freshly washed boy and Blaine's easily recognizable cologne. Kurt found himself lost in the feeling of safety and genuine warmth. Kurt sighed in contentment and smiled to himself before pressing a kiss to Blaine's throat, soft and chaste. Kurt then began a quick trail of fleeting kisses heading south of Blaine's body, lower and lower and—

"Blaine," Kurt stopped in his tracks. "You're not wearing a shirt." He stated the obvious. Blaine's eyes were alight with amusement. "Are you not wearing any—"

But before Kurt could finish his sentence, Blaine was wrapping the blanket around Kurt's body, tucking him in snugly against his own naked body. Kurt couldn't see very much, but he knew what was under the blanket, that wasn't disclosed information. He could feel the soft skin of Blaine's chest beneath his fingertips. But still, even after all the times they'd been naked together, it never _quite_ sunk in for Kurt.

Blaine was beautiful, stunning, even. His body mirrored a more compact version of a Grecian god. The tanned skin, the tastefully defined muscles, the smatterings of dark, coarse hair littering his body, the bright glow of his adoring hazel eyes, and the mop of dark curls that flopped onto his forehead...it was all slightly overwhelming for Kurt.

Kurt wouldn't go as far to say that he himself was unattractive, but when he stood next to Blaine, even in pictures, there was no easy way to say it, but Kurt looked boring. Even his elaborate and carefully coordinated outfits couldn't make him outshine Blaine. But Kurt couldn't dream of trying to outshine him, anyways.

As Kurt's brain slowly caught up to where he was, in this moment with Blaine basically offering one of Kurt's fantasies to him on a silver platter, Kurt pulled the blanket closer to his cool tempered body before twisting in Blaine's arms and meeting their lips in a deep, tepid kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Kurt's winning, and small moans escaped each boys lips. Blaine sucked fervently, trying to regain control of the kiss, but Kurt wouldn't let up, sliding and plunging deeper and deeper into Blaine's mouth. It was the kind of kiss that left both boys heads spinning when they finally broke apart in desperate need of oxygen.

"So how do you want this to be?" Blaine asked while still regaining his breath.

Kurt took a few more deep breaths before his reply. "W-what do you me-ean?" Clearly, the lack of oxygen had effected his speech.

"How does your fantasy go?" Blaine clarified. Kurt paused to actually think about this.

In his imagination, the room was lit just like this, there were blankets everywhere—much like the scene before him. It was a slow, romantic affair. Gentle thrusts, bodies held flush together and languid kisses. They moved as one whole, rocking smoothly and muffled gasps. Kurt held Blaine tight to his chest, lips sealed together as Blaine moved inside him...it was the perfect picture.

"Just...do whatever. I want you to be in control," Kurt felt a heat rising in his cheeks, coloring his face a faint pink.

"Will you at least give me a little synopsis? I mean, I want this to be..." Blaine looked around his surroundings, as if the right word he was looking for was lurking in the cozy room. "_Perfect_." Blaine's eyes came to lock on Kurt's. And without further prompting, or actual talking, their lips met in an almost frantic kiss.

Kurt slid his hands up to rest on the sides of Blaine's neck where he could feel his pulse thrumming beneath his skin. Blaine's hands began to wander up and down Kurt's spine, some long, harder strokes, others soft and fleeting. His hands finally settled in the dip of Kurt's back—a light tentative touch—but Kurt craved Blaine to be closer, to hold him tighter.

In hopes of expressing this sentiment to Blaine, Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine's in a slow and friction-packed motion, sliding his hips higher up on Blaine's torso, in turn, moving Blaine's hands to cup his ass loosely.

Blaine let a soft groan escape his lips. Kurt, still unsatisfied with Blaine's loose grip on his body, thrusted his hips down more forcefully this time. Attempting a new tactic, Kurt began to slide his spit-slick lips along Blaine's cheek towards his neck where he sucked at a particularly sensitive pulse point, allowing his teeth the scrape on the surface and his tongue to massage and sooth the quickly appearing bruise.

Blaine's lips parted fully, in a wide 'o' shape, and his back arched slightly, lifting his hips off the floor as Kurt's teeth bit down almost painfully hard on his jugular. In a vehement attempt to bring Kurt closer to him, too feel his weight holding him down, pressing him into the quilt, Blaine gripped Kurt's ass cheeks firmly, squeezing and massaging the flesh as best he could with Kurt's skin tight jeans in his way.

Above him, Kurt let out a breathy moan and shivered almost uncontrollably, nipping at Blaine's neck affectionately. As their brief make-out session winded down and their breathing began to return to normal, Kurt finally answered Blaine.

"I want you inside me. I need you inside me." Kurt breathed the words, his lips ghosting over Blaine's skin and the large purple mark that he had put there. Kurt nuzzled his face deep into Blaine's neck, finding peace there as he inhaled Blaine's scent fully, reveling in the familiarity of it.

"O-okay." Blaine panted the words out. How was it possible that he was already this hard and they hadn't even really _done _anything yet? "But first," Kurt lifted his head form his little nook to look into Blaine's eyes. "These," Blaine hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of Kurt's obscenely tight jeans. "Need to go." Kurt nodded fervidly, carrying out Blaine's order with a lustful urgency.

Popping the button of his jeans and sliding the zipper down was an instant relief on his stiffened cock and the look on his face must've showed it.

Blaine smiled astutely. "Better?" Blaine applied light pressure to Kurt's cock over his boxer briefs, simply enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

"Mu-much." Kurt stuttered, slightly shocked by Blaine's touch on his already embarrassingly hard cock.

Kurt then quickly pulled out of Blaine's embrace to yank the unbearably tight pants off his body before beginning to make haste with buttons of his shirt.

"No!" Blaine nearly shouted, stopping Kurt in his tracks. "Leave the buttons to me," He swallowed. "I—the buttons are my favorite part." Blaine looked almost flustered as he spoke, but Kurt couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

Leaving his shirt as is, with only one button undone, he crawled back into Blaine's arms only to kiss at both of his blushing cheeks. Kurt then rested their foreheads together in hopes that Blaine would just kiss him senseless.

Blaine seemed to understand what Kurt had left unspoken and within seconds of him thinking it, Blaine was granting Kurt's wish and sealing their mouths together again. Blaine began to palm Kurt's cock with more vigor, sliding his other hand down his boxers to grip at his ass and force Kurt's hips down on his. But Blaine wanted more, he needed Kurt closer. In a weak attempt to do so, Blaine removed his hand form Kurt's ass and began tugging at the blanket separating their bodies without breaking the now heated kiss.

Kurt let a small giggle escape his lips at he same time a frustrated groan left Blaine's. The blanket wouldn't budge, and frankly, it was ruining the moment. Without much of a choice, Blaine broke the kiss and released Kurt's bulge to yank at the blanket with two hands. Kurt giggled above him, raising himself up in a push-up position in order for Blaine to removed the fleece from between them.

With a sharp tug and a grunt, the blanket sprang from beneath Kurt into a piled mess of fleece in Blaine's tight grip.

Tossing the blanket aside, Kurt stifled his giggles with a hand cupped over his mouth. Blaine gave him a stern look before another wave of giggles washed over Kurt, and Blaine felt the corners of his lips twitching. Before he knew it, he was laughing along with Kurt.

The giggles soon turned to full out hysterics as Kurt began convulsing with laughter, thus falling off of Blaine to land beside him, still laughing as he went. Both boys couldn't contain their laughter, all of it spilling out in loud and unrestrained snorts and breathy giggles. At one point, Kurt had curled in on himself, holding his stomach as it ached. Blaine covered his face with his hands trying to calm himself down and failing miserably.

In truth, the boys weren't really sure _what_ exactly it was they were laughing at, the blanket situation wasn't _that_ funny. But at that point in time, it didn't matter.

In an almost sudden turn of events, Blaine found himself rolling over onto his stomach...and Kurt. In that moment of closeness, bodies only separated by the thin material of Kurt's shirt and boxers, the laughter seemed to die immediately, and the heat of the moment that had passed over them before returned.

Their eyes locked suddenly and they both leaned towards each other quickly and fiercely, their lips crashing together as if this was the last kiss they'd ever have. Hands roamed with a sudden haste and need, skimming over each inch of skin they could reach.

Blaine's warm hands came to rest wide and heavily, splayed across Kurt's chest before he began to fumble with the buttons. Halfway done, Blaine became frustrated with one particular button that just didn't want to let up.

"Do you like this shirt?" Blaine broke their kiss to breath the words.

"I like all my clothes, Blaine. You know that." Kurt panted out the words before latching his lips to Blaine's jaw hungrily.

"No, but like—_oh—_would you—would you mind if I just—_nnng_." Blaine was having too much difficulty forming eloquent sentences while Kurt was sucking a biting on the slight stubble growing on his jawline.

"Mmm, mmm, do whatever you have to to get this fricken thing _off_." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's skin, trailing his kisses lower to his Adam's apple. The apple bobbed as Blaine swallowed thickly from all the arousal that Kurt was filling him with, even with simple kisses.

"A-alright." Blaine spoke. Gripping the shirt material in two tightly clenched fists, Blaine pulled forcibly at the material until he heard a resounding _rip _as a few buttons went flying and the seams of the button holes split.

Kurt gasped audibly at the sudden sensation of the warm air hitting his chest. Blaine had to stop and stare at his boyfriend. Just as he'd imagined, Kurt's skin was practically glowing in the light of the fireplace, his pale skin soaking up the oranges and reds from the flame. The white expanse of Kurt's chest was rising and falling more quickly than before and Blaine laid a tentative hand over Kurt's heart, feeling the soft thrumming, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. Blaine quickly retracted his hand and turned his attention to Kurt's face, his beautiful, beautiful face.

Even in the firelight, Blaine could still see the distinct flush coloring Kurt's cheeks from arousal and intrigue. Blaine then lowered himself onto Kurt's body, pressing their bodies close, chest to chest. Kurt squirmed slightly as some of Blaine's coarse chest hair tickled against hairless torso.

Kurt's jaw slackened and he allowed small breathy whines to escape his mouth. Blaine began sucking fervently on Kurt's neck, leaving his mark on the beautifully pale skin. Reaching blindly, Blaine extended his arm to his immediate right grabbing for the capped bottle of lube.

Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's body—slowly, agonizingly so—leaving markings of little nibbles and scratch marks, tiny sucked bruises and little indents where fingernails dug in. Kurt thrived on the sensations that were spiking through his every muscle every time Blaine bit, licked or sucked a new marking onto his unbearably clean canvas of skin. He relished the feeling of every scratch, scrape and indent that Blaine's calloused hands made in his skin.

Kurt began writing beneath Blaine, one more hickey away from flat out _begging_ for Blaine's cock, or fingers, or tongue, or _something_. But Blaine was quick on catching onto Kurt's desperation and began mouthing Kurt's erection over the poly-cotton blend of his boxers.

Kurt let out a long, strangled moan. Blaine then began to massage small circles into Kurt's hips while taking the waistband of Kurt's boxers between his teeth and tugging down swiftly. Kurt let a small hiss escape his lips as the material rubbed against his cock, then breathed a sigh of relief as the boxers were pulled mid-thigh.

Blaine repositioned himself in order to remove Kurt's underwear completely before pouncing back between Kurt's legs and, without warning, sinking his mouth down on Kurt's cock as far as he could go. Kurt was surprised, to say the absolute least.

Blaine's cheeks hollowed and he sucked with purpose, Kurt practically melting at the sensation of Blaine's warm, wet mouth on his hard, leaking cock. The hot, slow drag of Blaine's flat tongue along the underside of his cock sent very literal and violent shivers down Kurt's spine. Kurt found purchase in the quilt beneath them, clawing at the material with tightly coiled hands, while Blaine looked up at Kurt through his thick, dark lashes, a look that appeared pure and sweet. It was mind-boggling to Kurt how Blaine could pull of the look of pure wholesomeness while still being able to deep throat like a champ. Yet there Blaine was, with that angelic expression in his eyes while his mouth was sucking languid and thoughtful strokes along Kurt's cock, allowing the tip to brush against the deepest pit of his throat.

Kurt was biting down on his bottom lip so hard, he swore he could've punctured the skin there. Trying to refrain from thrusting up into the hot concave that was Blaine's throat was proving harder than he'd hoped. The job would be easier if Blaine didn't look like he was _hoping_ for the cut-off of oxygen, even if Blaine showed that he wasn't completely prepared for Kurt to be in his mouth so deep. But rather, Blaine's eyes were wide and eager, hoping Kurt would slip up and thrust into his mouth, down his throat and let the warm weight of his cock simply stay there. But Kurt took the precaution and secured Blaine's hands to his hips, holding them there in a firm grasp. As much as he loved it when Blaine deep throated him, he knew there were more things in store for him tonight. He couldn't waste his precious stamina on one _crazy-stupid-perfect_ blowjob.

When Blaine's teeth experimentally scraped over a sensitive vein, Kurt damn near lost it all right then and there. His head was thrown back in a mix of pleasure and pain and his legs rose into the air, only to fall back to the floor, spread farther apart than the moment before. If he could, Kurt knew Blaine would be smiling at him. Instead, Blaine's head began bobbing with an increased vigor that Kurt could barely stand, his arms and legs twitching almost out of his realm of control.

"B-Blaine, you need—_unnnnghhh!_" It was a strangled sob that left Kurt's lips as Blaine's hand gripped the base of Kurt's cock tightly to stop Kurt from spilling over the edge completely. It often still took Kurt by surprise how well Blaine knew what he was thinking, what his body needed, what his mind wanted. Sometimes it felt as though Blaine knew his body better than he did himself. It often paid off. Situations like this being one example.

Blaine pulled off of Kurt's cock with a sickeningly innocent "popping" sound.

"I know, I know. I'll make it good for you, baby. I promise. I'm not done with you yet." Blaine's voice was deeper and more hoarse than Kurt had ever heard it—or at least that he could remember. His memory was pretty shoddy right now, anyways.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's loose curls, stroking and plucking them gently as he let his breathing return to normal.

Blaine smiled crookedly up at Kurt from the compromising position. Sitting up, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's once, twice, three times in chaste and gentle kisses before sitting back on his knees and flipping the cap off the bottle of lube.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, smiling excitedly as Blaine spread the slick liquid over his fingers, heating it, without taking his eyes off of Kurt's. Blaine let a crooked smile appear on his lips, a smile that Kurt had become so used to seeing, not necessarily in this setting, though.

Kurt thought back to the beginning of their relationship, how love-sickeningly adorable and shy they had been around each other. The simple act of hands brushing in passing, a soft laugh or smile, hell, even mere eye contact was enough to make Kurt blush. Now here he was, months later, a whole new world open in front of him. It wasn't as if their relationship had shifted into a completely physical ordeal, it simply added another way to the list of the many ways they could express love and gratitude for one another.

Kurt remembers the tentative touches that he used to crave more of, the fleeting and often hasty kisses that Kurt had once thrived for. If Kurt could go back in time, he'd tell a younger Kurt Hummel that he had nothing to be afraid of, not with Blaine. They were perfect for each other in every way. Blaine was as accepting and kind to him as he ever was, maybe even more so, when they were intimate like this.

It's not to say that those tentative touches and fleeting kisses didn't still happen, or make Kurt's heart beat rapidly. Much the opposite, those little things began to mean so much more. The small things that add up to something so much bigger and greater than Kurt or Blaine had probably imagined. Kurt felt truly blessed to have someone to share this with, someone who _wanted_ to share this part of him with him.

Pulled back into the present as Blaine leaned in for another warm kiss, Kurt felt the cool touch of Blaine's slicked up finger circling his entrance with much practiced ease. Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips, trying to speak, but losing the ability the moment the tip of Blaine's finger slid past the first ring of tight muscle.

Without hesitation or any other prompting, Kurt began to rock his hips down on Blaine's finger, begging to feel full. Their lips still remained latched but were now sliding against each other in a messy and almost not-kiss. Blaine could barely keep up with Kurt's quick and desperate pace, thrusting his finger in as quickly as he physically could.

"Babe, slow down. I want you to enjoy this." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, now evenly coated in his saliva.

"I _am_ enjoying this." Kurt almost whined. Blaine felt a slight huff of laughter leave his lips before pulling back from Kurt, removing his finger just to hover over him, not touching anymore.

"Blaine! Stop it! Get back _down here_!" Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's neck, hooking his foot behind Blaine's knee, trying to force his body back down on top of him. But Blaine remained stiff and strong above him, the distance keeping them impalpable.

"Please, Kurt. Just...let me—I want you to enjoy this, everything. Just let _me_ take care of _you_. I promise it'll be amazing and totally worth it." Blaine looked almost hurt by Kurt's previous pushy words, and Kurt felt a little guilty.

"I _know_ it'll be amazing no matter how quickly it's done—" Kurt began, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But Kurt, I—" Blaine's eyes widened in almost sheer panic. But Kurt was quick to interject.

"_But_ take as much time as you need, I'll be patient, I promise." Kurt unfolded his arms to drape them loosely but firmly over Blaine's shoulders, holding him at the almost arms length distance Blaine had allowed.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Blaine smiled softly leaning down to kiss the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"It'll be worth everything, I promise." And with those final words, Blaine reattached their lips and slid two slicked fingers into Kurt in a smooth and familiar movement.

Kurt let a surprised gasp escape his lips before he allowed himself to melt into the kiss, enjoying the warm and massing feel of Blaine's forceful tongue.

Kurt found himself lost in the kiss for a moment or two. Simply soaking up the wonderful and incomparable sensation of having Blaine kiss him like this, hard and unforgiving, sucking viciously and biting down just to keep Kurt on his toes. Kurt swore he could get drunk off of Blaine's kisses. The dazed and dopey look he had on his face after they kissed like this for a while was testament to that.

But with a sharp thrust of his fingers, Kurt was propelled back into the act. Restraining himself ever so slightly, he began to slowly rock his hips down on Blaine's fingers, keeping a slow—tortuously so—and steady pace that made his body almost quiver with arousal.

Blaine's fingers were buried deep, a combination of Kurt's thrusts and his own, that when Blaine crooked his finger ever so slightly, just brushing the heavenly bundle of nerves that sent electric shocks up Kurt's spine, it caused Kurt's whole upper body to arch skywards as he let out a high keening sound.

Adding one more finger for good measure, Blaine slowed the thrusts of his fingers to slow dragging motions that made Kurt sigh deeply and happily as he finally began to feel a little more full. The contented sigh may of also had to do with the fact that he knew what was next after three fingers.

Kurt had his head tilted back, a smile gracing his lips and his eyes slid shut and he allowed a happy combination of a sigh and a moan to escape his mouth. He was perfectly content like this, on the brink of feeling full with Blaine's fingers generously thrusting and his lips lovingly sucking marks into Kurt's skin.

"Good?" Blaine asked, hovering his lips just above Kurt's heart.

Kurt finally let his eyes blink open to look down at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were wide and so full of love and adoration for Kurt that Kurt himself felt his heart doing little flips. He hoped his eyes were conveying as much love and devotion as what he felt for Blaine right in this moment and always.

Kurt quirked his lips and nodded, biting his lip ever so slightly. The whole mood in the room had shifted, from desperate and needy to slow and relaxed. Kurt was still painfully turned on, but he loved the loving way Blaine massaged his hip, peppering kisses along his chest and neck, and all the while preparing Kurt for himself. If the act of sex wasn't already intimate enough, Kurt and Blaine had made sure that it went above and beyond that.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and reached for the foil package, wasting no time in sliding the condom on and lubing up his cock generously.

Lining himself up with Kurt's entrance, Blaine leaned forward to brush his lips against Kurt as he slowly pushed in. Kurt's face scrunched up in an adorable way, the perfect combination of sexy and cute, and he let all restraints go as he let out a sharp and shrill scream.

"Am I going to fast?" Blaine asked, worry etched into his features. He'd never heard Kurt scream so sharply before, it was a little alarming.

When Kurt blinked his eyes open, tears were prickling at the corners or his lashes, threatening to spill. Blaine's first instinct was the pull himself out, but it felt _so good _to be inside of Kurt like this, so instead, he stopped himself for fear of hurting Kurt further and having to give up the warmth surrounding the head of his cock.

"Oh god, Kurt, Kurt, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to pull out, I can—" Kurt shook his head firmly, squeezing his eyes shut as his quiet sobs and their heavy breathing were the only sounds to fill the spacious room.

"No. I just...it's a lot, Blaine," Blaine began to retreat, but Kurt gripped his bicep, firmly holding him in place. "No, I'm not saying it right, I just mean...it feels...I just love you, a lot. I'm just...overwhelmed." Kurt was avoiding Blaine's worried gaze. But as Kurt's messily constructed sentence fell from his lips, the wrinkles formed in Blaine's brow softened and a small smile was on his lips. Blaine didn't know when it started, but he'd began to cry as well.

"I love you, too. So much sometimes that it hurts. You just...I don't know who I'd be without you. You mean so much to me." Through his tears, Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt's tear tracks away, some of his own tears falling onto Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt smiled despite the tears and waited for Blaine to finally bring their lips together in a warm kiss, a kiss that left both boys wanting more and leaving a tingling sensation on their lips where the other boys' had been.

As they separated their lips, far enough to not be touching but close enough to feel the radiating warmth, Kurt finally mumbled an affirmative.

"Okay. I think I'm ready now." With a quick nod and a peck, Blaine once again began to push in just as slowly as before.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, hugging their bare chests close. Kurt made no other sound than breathy moans and occasional hisses at the stretch that he'd grown to love so much.

With a final push, Blaine was buried balls deep inside Kurt and remaining still while his body shook and quivered, waiting for the okay from Kurt so that he could _move_ and become closer to his release.

Kurt let Blaine stay buried there for a few fleeting moments, simply reveling in the feeling of fullness. He felt complete like this, like the whole world had suddenly stopped spinning in favor of letting Kurt soak up this moment, milk it for all it was worth. But Kurt could feel Blaine's trembling frame above him, afraid to make any movement, waiting patiently for Kurt to say the magic word.

"Move." The word was barely a whisper, barely even a sound at all. Blaine's pretty sure he wouldn't have heard it if it weren't for the fact that Kurt's lips were pressed right up again the shell of his ear. But he'd heard it nonetheless.

With a thankful grunt, Blaine began to move slowly, long but shallow thrusts that made Kurt's toes tingle and curl happily.

Blaine continued like this, the slow and shallow pace, for a few more minutes before Kurt hooked his legs around Blaine's torso, pulling them impossibly closer, forcing one of Blaine's oh-so-shallow thrusts just a little bit deeper while he pushed back onto Blaine's cock, welcoming him deeper.

Kurt exhaled a shaky sigh, squeezing his eyes shut and simply _feeling_. The warm weight of Blaine's cock inside him spread a blanket of comfort around him, the burn of the stretch was slowly fading and now mixing with pleasure.

Kurt's mind and limbs were practically humming with a steady level of delight at the sounds Blaine was making. The low, guttural moans, the stiff and staccato grunts and the occasional high whine were all just some of the heavenly music falling upon Kurt's ears.

As Kurt continued to allow his own stream of moans, sighs and grunts, he became acutely aware that he still had his eyes shut tightly. Unwilling to risk that chance that he'd miss Blaine's face when he came, though Kurt wasn't exactly sure how close Blaine was, he opened his eyes only to find Blaine's eyes locked on him in a hooded stare. In any other situation, this would've been rather startling, but at this moment it was a welcomed sight.

Blaine's thrusts came quicker now that their eyes were locked, his whole body seemed to become more on edge, closer to his peak. His thrusts became deeper, snapping his hips forward with more urgency than before. His breathing becoming more ragged and uneven. His sounds becoming more grunts and growls than at the start.

Kurt briefly unwrapped his arms from Blaine's shoulders to brace his hands against Blaine's chest, allowing his fingernails to scrape at the muscles and feel his steadily beating heart. It was a moment of intimacy amongst all the need and want for release.

The sounds bubbling up in Kurt's throat, too, became more guttural and throaty as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his own climax. In an attempt to silence himself, Kurt craned his neck in order to press their lips together loosely, just enough for their tongues to tangle pleasantly.

"C-close, Blaine. I-I'm so close." The words were rushed and mumbled against Blaine's spit-slicked lips. Blaine nodded to Kurt's unasked question and in one swift movement, lifted his hand to his mouth and coated his palm in his own saliva before he moved his hand between their bodies to stroke at Kurt's cock with intensive purpose. A high pitched moan left Kurt's mouth as his arms came back to grip onto Blaine's shoulders, only now his nails were placing small red marks into the skin there.

In an attempt to get Blaine deeper, Kurt lifted his hips, angling his body just right that Blaine's cock was hitting his prostate, thrust after thrust after deep, deep thrust. Kurt groans now leaving Kurt's lips were _much_ louder, almost embarrassingly so, but he didn't care, and neither did Blaine, who was making his own fair share of loud moans.

Kurt felt like his skin was on fire, and Blaine's touch only added to the flame. Their lips were still so close, but neither of them felt the need to press them together, only the need to finally find release.

With their breath mingling between them, Blaine's thrusts became more erratic, Kurt's own rocking falling out of rhythm. The added speed of their motions combined with the sound of skin on skin and both of their shrieks and noises filling the room brought both boys tumbling over the edge together, Kurt spilling into Blaine's hand, and Blaine releasing himself while buried as deep as he could get inside Kurt.

They continued to rock almost mindlessly, riding out their orgasms together, Blaine's hand still stroking Kurt through his own, until they both came to complete stops.

It was with heavy breathing and a wince that Blaine slowly eased himself out of Kurt. Kurt dropped his arms onto his chest, allowing them to lay limp. He quickly began to miss the feeling of fullness as he clenched down around nothing. He sighed almost sadly as a dull ache settled in his lower body.

Gingerly removing the rubber from his softening cock, Blaine tied off the condom and plucked a tissue from the conveniently placed box, wrapping up the condom to be disposed of later.

Plucking another tissue, Blaine began to clean off his hand and the little bit of come that had dripped onto Kurt's stomach.

Kurt remained lying still, his eyes closed lightly as he tried to return his breathing to normal. He let the feeling of euphoria wash over him and sink into his bones.

A much sweatier Blaine then collapsed beside Kurt, propping himself up on his elbow. With a sated smile on his lips he slowly began tracing nonsensical patterns into the skin of Kurt's ribcage, causing Kurt to giggle only slightly and squirm away from the touch.

Blaine laughed lightly before snaking his arm around Kurt's naked waist, pulling the equally sweaty boy into his embrace and kissed his temple.

Allowing a content "Mmm" to leave his lips, Kurt snuggled closer into Blaine's embrace and inhaled the strong scent of sweat and sex that never failed to linger after they finished.

They both laid in silence, the only sounds now being their breathing returning to normal and the crackle of the fire that seemed to be slowly burning out.

"Was it everything you imagined it to be?" Blaine asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"No," Kurt said slowly, letting it linger in the air for a moment. Blaine's features visibly fell at the response. But just as he was about to mumble out a weak and slightly hurt apology, Kurt spoke again. "It was even better."

With a small chuckle from both boys, and Kurt earning a little nudge from Blaine, the boys drifted into lull of quiet, both boys being left with their own thoughts.

_One down, who knows how many more to go._

**A/N: soooo! I hope you enjoyed that, I very much enjoyed writing this. there might be a few spelling errors and such because i quickly edited this (it's getting late here, and i need to get back on a proper sleep schedule before monday!)**

** Ugh, I'm just such a sap for romance tho ;-; sigh, well, I won't make any promises when the next chapter is gonna be posted, but reviews would still be lovely!**


End file.
